Reaction
by Onyxlight
Summary: After an interesting night three alchemists need to decide where to go from here. Elricest with a side of Russell


When Russell woke up between the Elric brothers, he thought, so it wasn't a dream.

He was facing a sleeping Al and he could feel another warm body behind him so it definitely wasn't a dream. Sure, it was something he had dreamed about, but what he was experiencing was no dream. It was reality. A sweet blissful sated reality.

He was just about to close his eyes and drift back off to sleep when a warm set of lips landed between his shoulder blades.

"Oh no you don't, I've waited an hour for you to wake up."

"Is that so?"

"It is," Ed whispered as he let his hand glide over Russell's side. "Come on, the military has turned me into a morning person and I hear coffee calling my name."

"What about Al?"

"Aru sleeps like a log, especially after sex, so it'll be another half hour or more before he stirs."

That statement answered one of the many questions Russell had about the situation but he'd save any commentary on it until they were in the kitchen. He felt the bed rise indicating Ed was already on his feet and he followed suit. They were both still naked and Russell was certain he was probably sticky in places as well but he could care less. A naked Ed was a sight to behold and if he had felt more certain about everything that had taken place he'd indulge himself and admire what was displayed before him but as it was he could already feel the conversation Ed wanted to have so he needed to get dressed.

Russell bent over and was about to start digging for his clothes in the pile when a robe appeared in his line of sight. After slipping it on he noticed it fit rather well and looked at Ed.

"It's one of Al's."

In those four words lied the answer to yet another mystery. Russell was certain it was no coincidence that Al's robe was hanging in the closet of Ed's room. This meant Al's "room" was just what Russell had thought it was. A ruse. In all the years the brothers had owned the house it never seemed lived in to Russell. Anytime he visited them, it never quite felt like Ed's room. Yes, there were personal effects in there but the items looked… placed. As if a person said we can't just have a dresser we also need something on it so let's use a brush and a bottle of cologne.

…a brush that never had any hair in it and a bottle of cologne that was always the same level of not used from visit to visit.

As they walked into the kitchen, Ed set about making coffee. He didn't seem nervous to Russell but there was just enough tension in his movements that made Russell break the ice for him.

"I don't know where to begin so I'll say this. Last night was fucking amazing and I'm fine with it if you two are fine with it. It can never happen again or it could repeat itself today I could go either way."

Ed let out a strange noise, his shoulders relaxed before he turned around to face Russell.

"Thank you. I just… we never really talked about something like this. Sure we joked about it and the desire has been voiced before but…"

"But you never actually discussed disclosing your sex life to your friend on top of including him."

"Exactly," Ed said as he tapped on the side of the slow brewing percolator.

"Can I be honest?"

"By all means."

"For years I wondered about the nature of your relationship with each other. Neither one of you ever dated and seemed content not doing so. It made me wonder for a long time."

"So you figured it out."

"Yes at least sort of, but basically I decided a while ago it wasn't my business and if you two were happy that was fine by me."

"Thank you for that. I can't say that was the reaction I was expecting. I never thought us not dating made any waves with anyone. We are known to be private, driven and more interested in books than anything else so I never saw that as something expected of us."

"It was more than the lack of dating," Russell said as he walked over to where Ed was standing and looked the other man in the eye. "To the casual observer I'm sure you two are nothing more than the siblings you've always been. Very close siblings but siblings all the same."

"Go on."

"But I'm not the casual observer. For me it was the way you would look at each other when you thought no one was watching."

"So we need to be a bit more careful then."

"Perhaps but not around me, so relax."

"This is a lot to process."

"I bet it is, but to continue on with the honesty I have often wondered if you'd ever tell me one way or the other. There were times that you seemed like you almost wanted to."

"I have," Ed admitted.

"Why me? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious."

"Over the years you've become a very dear friend to me… to both of us and if nothing else, having one more person we could just be ourselves around would be nice. It's a short list."

"I can only imagine," Russell replied as he put his hand over Ed's.

"We are so damn accomplished at keeping secrets what's one more? I'm not sure we would even know how to fully disclose our lives to anyone. Both of us firmly believe that what we do is our business but that doesn't make it easy."

"My closet isn't exactly empty of skeletons either," Russell said as he pulled two cups out of the cabinet and sat them on the counter. As an afterthought he reached for a third, Al would be up soon after all.

"That may be true but me knowing that about you still wouldn't make it any easier to say, by the way my little brother's also my lover and we screw like rabbits on a regular basis."

"Touché. So now what?"

"Now you tell me why you went along with this so easily. You didn't so much as flinch last night when all of this started."

"So I'm caught am I?"

"You are."

Russell filled two of the cups up with coffee and pushed one over to Ed. As he added cream and sugar he tried to come up with the best way to say what he had to say. He took in a deep breath, let it out, locked eyes with Ed once more and said, "I've wanted to sleep with you for as long as I can remember."

Ed nearly choked on his coffee. He hadn't expected that.

"Lust eventually turned into something more leaving me much more fond of you than I ever thought I'd be. My constant visiting a few years back was me trying to figure out if I'd survive telling you this. Sexuality is a touchy thing for most people."

"Yes it is," Ed replied as he cleared his throat.

"When I finally decided I was going to go for broke I made watching you closely a habit and that's when I started noticing things between you and Al. So I just abandoned the idea of having you. But yeah I've had a serious crush on you since I met you."

"So last night was mainly about me."

"Yes and no. I've had feelings for you for so long I wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to act on them. As for Al, I am very attracted to him but it is purely physical at this point but then again I don't know him as well as I know you. Just like you and I are joined at the hip when together he is usually the very same way with Fletcher."

"At this point?"

"Caught that did you?"

"Yes I did," Ed replied with a smile.

"I may be wrong but I have a feeling last night was no one time thing. If that is the case then I'm very open to seeing where this goes."

"It can go anywhere but back up my ass," Al said from the doorway and Ed smiled as Russell's jaw hit the floor. All Al had on was Ed's dress shirt from last night and he'd only bothered to button two buttons. It was just enough to keep the damn thing on. Rubbing his hip Al went on to say, "At least for another day. As much fun as it was taking on both of you for half the night, it was a bit much. This may need ice."

"Morning Aru. Sorry about that. I think we may have been a little overzealous in our excitement."

"Morning Brother," Al parroted back as he crossed the room and kissed Ed on the cheek. When he did the same to Russell, the taller blond flushed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Al said. "After everything that has transpired that is what makes you blush?"

When Ed was done laughing he said, "Cut him some slack Aru he's had a long morning."

"I'm the one with a limp and bruises so I call foul."

"Considering you were the one begging for it I don't think you should get a free pass," Ed said as he slid his arm around Al's waist and pulled him closer.

"But there was two of them… I'd be silly not to give them both a workout."

"From the way you're walking looks like they gave as good as they got."

When Russell's flush deepened Al leaned over and kissed his other cheek and motioned for coffee. "I think I'd better go sit down Russell looks like he's about to pass out."

"He's not use to this side of you yet," Ed said as he winked at Al.

"Yet? Ooh that statement has promise. Where is the conversation at? Bring me up to speed."

Ed gave his brother the quick and dirty version and when he was done the younger Elric said, "We know our relationship is odd but this is just how it worked out. We fought it for a while but in the end, we realized that we had gone through hell and back for each other and nothing short of having each other would do. I always figured whose cock I may or may not have down my throat was something I got to decide and as long as the person on the other side was good with it then it's no body's damn business anyway."

Russell's jaw was on the floor again as he looked at Ed.

"Yeah he isn't as innocent as everyone thinks he is. I may have the temper but Al's truly the edgy one."

"I am not edgy. I'm merely honest."

"Call it what you want, Aru. Just don't' ever change."

"You don't have to worry about that, Brother. I'm old and set firmly in my ways."

"What do you think of all this," Russell asked Al, steering the conversation back on topic.

"I think I'd like to see where this goes. I've always liked and admired you Russell. You're smart, ambitious, funny and you've proven to be a damn fine lay so yeah… I'm willing to see where this goes."

"And he says he isn't edgy," Ed said as he chuckled at his brother's words and the expression on Russell's face.

"Is that what you want?" Al asked Russell.

"Yes, it is."

"Fine it's decided then, now let's go back to bed. I'm horny."

Yes Edgy Al was going to take some getting use too Russell thought.

"I thought you were in need of recovery," Ed said as he arched an eyebrow at his lascivious little brother. "Aren't we banned from your person right now? Something about a limp?"

"Well that was before I had my coffee and the privilege of sitting here drinking it all while knowing you are both naked under those robes. Things like that tend to change a man's mind."

"…and stiffen his dick," Ed added.

"That too," Al said as he stood and stretched.

Russell was about to say something but Al let Ed's shirt fall from his body and all thought went out the window.

They could discuss this more later.

Al wasn't the patient sort and the talking could wait.


End file.
